The Brother (Working Title)
by The Owl of Night
Summary: Harry Potter-Black is the son of James Potter and Lycoris Druella Black (Lily Evans), the daughter of Pollux Arcturus Black II, who is the older brother of Sirius Orion Black III and Regulus Arcturus Black II, Bashing: AD, MW, PW, RW, GW and HG, Parings: HP/OC, OC/SB, OC/TD, OC/DG, CC/GW, RW/HG and many more, Rated: T just to be sure.
1. Info

The Brother (Working Title)

Info

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but any one there are OC are mine.**

Summary: Harry Potter-Black is the son of James Potter and Lycoris Druella Black (Lily Evans), the daughter of Pollux Arcturus Black II, who is the older brother of Sirius Orion Black III and Regulus Arcturus Black II, Bashing: AD, MW, PW, RW, GW and HG, Parings: HP/OC, OC/SB, OC/TD, OC/DG, CC/GW, RW/HG and many more.

Orion and Wulbarga Black had three sons, their oldest Pollux Arcturus Black II, their middle son Sirius Orion Black III, and their youngest son Regulus Arcturus Black II.

Evan Rosier had a daughter with the name Druella Elieen Rosier-Prince, who also was the daughter of Elieen Prince, and the older sister of Severurus Tobias Snape.

Pollux Arcturus Black II got a daughter with Druella Elieen Rosier-Prince, which they named her for Lycoris Druella Rosier-Prince-Black, but she was kidnapped and a pair of muggle adopted her, and she became Lily Rose Evans.

Lily had her red hair from Elieen Prince's mother, who was the daughter of Morfin Cadmus Marvolo Graunt.

At the 3rd September 1976, did Lily gave born to her first son and child, she got Poppy to cast the family tree charm, where she looked at the two lines there was going down to her own name.

At the 3rd June 1977 did Regulus set of twin son get born, who got the name Cygnus Nigellus Black IV and Arcturus Phineas Black IV.

While James and Lily have a son together, they aren't marrying each other, James Potter marrieds Marlene McKinnon and get a set of twins, Alexander "Alex" James Potter and Andrew "Andy" Jacob Potter, where Lily are married with Frederick Anthony Creevey, and get four children, the twins Anthony "Tony" Frederick Creevey and Elladorea Lycoris Creevey, and the younger brothers Colin Sirius Creevey and Dennis Regulus Creevey.

Anthony "Tony" Frederick Creevey and Elladorea Lycoris Creevey are born at the 2nd October 1979, where Alexander "Alex" James Potter and Andrew "Andy" Jacob Potter was born at the 31st July 1980.

Sirius Orion Black, got a son with Mary McDonald, which they named him for Orion Pollux Black II at the 1st June 1980.

Colin Sirius Creevey was born at the 12th March 1981 and Dennis Regulus Creevey was born at the 24th February 1983.


	2. Intro

The Brother (Working Title)

Intro

She had no idea, that she was adopted and had the name Lycoris Druella Rosier-Prince-Black II, it's seems like that her parents names was Pollux Arcturus Black II and Druella Elieen Rosier-Prince, but it was not only that, because she saw the name of Sirius and Regulus Black, right beside of the name of her father.

"Poppy, could you get, James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius and Regulus Black for me?" asked Lily sweetly.

"Something about your son's family tree?" asked a worrying Poppy.

"Yes Poppy, it's seems, that I'm adopted, Sirius and Regulus Black is my father's younger brother, and Severus Snape is my biological mother, younger half-brother and James is my son's father," said Lily.

Poppy got the four boys, and none of them knew, why Poppy wanted them, so they followed her, and Poppy said, "Lily, they are here."

All four of the boys looked at the baby boy, and Lily asked, "Sirius and Regulus, does the name Pollux Arcturus Black II, say something towards you?"

"That's our older brother, he had a daughter once, but she was kidnapped," said Regulus.

Lily took her son's family tree and gave it to the two Black son's, and Regulus said, "you are the daughter of Pollux Arcturus Black II and Druella Elieen Rosier-Prince."

"I can see, why you want to see me Lily, as Druella Elieen Rosier-Prince is my older half-sister," said Severus.

"James meet your son," said Lily.

"What his name?" asked a excited and happily James.

"I'm thinking of Hadrianus "Harry" James Pollux Potter-Black, but I'm not sure," said Lily.

"That's a very good name, Black names are either names of stars or Ancient Roman," said Regulus.

"What about Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Orion Edward Arcturus Charlus Potter-Black?" asked James.

"Are you sure about that James?"asked Lily.

James nodded at that and Lily said, "then our son's name will be Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Orion Charlus Potter-Black."

"Lycoris, don't worrying, Sirius and I will write to your grandparents," said a smiling Regulus.

"Lycoris, I will be writing to my parents and grandparents," said James with a smile.

They began to write the letters, and Lily asked, "James, can you send this letter, to my adoted parents?"

"Of cause Lily," said James.

The four boys walked toward the owlery, for sending the five letters, when they had sent the letters, then did James said, "I have to talk with professor McGonagall, about something."

At McGonagall's office:

James knocked on the door to the office of the Head of the Gryffindor house, and there was said, "come in."

James opened the door, and Minerva saw that it was her godson, and Minerva asked, "James, what can I do for you today?"

"I need a pass to get out of scholl for some hours, I have two letters' I want to deliver personally," said James.

"What have you done now, James?" asked a worrying Minerva.

"I made a girl pregnant for nine month ago," said James.

"A girl or Lily?" asked Minerva.

"Lily or should I say Lycoris," said James.

Minerva wrote a pass and said, "use my fire place James."

At Potter Manor:

James flooed back home, to his parents and Edward Potter saw his son, at the fire place and asked, "son, is everything alright?"

Isabella Potter nee Zabini came into the room and asked, "Edward, why are James home from Hogwarts?"

James looked at his parents and said, "mother and father, don't get mad at me, but have have done a girl pregnant."

"You have what?" shouted a very andry Edward.

"James Edward Charlus Potter, I'm very disappointed at you young man, I'm guesting, that the poor girl have been given birth to your child," cried Isabella.

"Yes mother, a son," said James.

"James, I want a name of my grandson, right now," said a anxiously Isabella.

"We have agreeing, on the name Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Orion Edward Arcturus Charlus Potter-Black," said James.

"James, who is the girl, who you made pregnant?" asked Edward.

"She is the daughter of Pollux Arcturus Black II and Druella Elieen Rosier-Prince, and her name is Lycoris Druella Rosier-Prince-Black, but after she was adopted by a muggle family, her name became Lily Rose Evans," explained James.

"Is it seriously between, the two of you?" asked Isabella thrilled.

"No mother, I'm now together with Marlene McKinnon, one of Lily's best friends," said James.

A very old cuple came to the manor, and Edward said, "mother and father, thank god you are here, James have just told us, that he have got a son."

"Seriously Edward?" asked Charlus Potter.

"Who is his mother?" asked Dorea Potter nee Black.

"Lycoris Druella Rosier-Prince-Black, who isalso well known as Lily Evans," said Isabella.

"Little Pollux's daughter, well done Jamie," said Dorea.

"The boy's name is Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Orion Edward Arcturus Charlus Potter-Black," said Edward.

"But for daily use, it's Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Potter-Black," said James.

"So Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Potter-Black II, as the first Black was named Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Potter-Black, the son of James Edward Potter II and the grandson of Pollux Hadrianus Le Fey, the Black family are the second oldest family of the founders family," said Dorea.

At Black manor:

Orion saw Regulus's owl Isla, he took the letter from the owl and began to read it.

Dear mother and father,

We have found the daughter of your son Pollux, she is in Gryffindor, under the impression of being a muggle-born witch, named Lily Evans and not the daughter of big brother Pollux.

She found out about the truth, after she gave born to her new-born son, which means that you have a great-grandson, her son, is the son of James Potter.

His name is Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Orion Edward Arcturus Charlus Potter-Black, both a Ancient Roman and a name of a star.

For daily use it's Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Potter-Black.

Sincerely Yours sons,

Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black

"Walburga, Sirius and Regulus have found our granddaughter Lycoris, and we have a great-grandson," said Orian happily.

"Where was she?" asked Walburga.

"Lycoris was adopted by a muggle family, named Evans so the Lily Evans, Bellatrix and Narcissa always was talking about, was Lycoris," said Orion.

"Our great-grandson's name is Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Potter-Black II, for daily use, but his whole name is Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Orion Edward Arcturus Charlus Potter-Black II," said Orion.

"It fits him, to be named after the first Black," said Walburga.

Walburga wrote a letter to her granddaughter, where Orion called Thaddeus and Hayleigh, they came and Thaddeus asked, "what can Thaddeus and Hayleigh, do for master Orion?"

"Thaddeus and Hayleigh, Lycoris have been found, but she will be need help, as she just have been given birth to her son, who got the name Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Potter-Black II, so I want you two to make sure, that she can continue he studies at Hogwarts."

At Hogwarts

Regulus came to the hospital wing, with a letter and said, "it's from your grandparents Lycoris."

Lycoris opened her letter and began to read it.

Dear Lycoris,

We are your grandparents, Orion Arcturus Black and Walburga Irma Black, your son's name would actually be Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Orion Edward Arcturus Charlus Potter-Black II, or for daily use Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Potter-Black II.

The two house elves you sees, are named Thaddeus and Hayleigh, your grandfather and I have sent them, so you can continue your studies.

Sincerely Yours Grandparents,

Orion Arcturus Black and Walburga Irma Black

Two house elves came and said, "mistress Lycoris, I'm Hayleigh and this is Thaddeus, we are son and daughter of Kreacher."

"It's seems, that my parents have sent two house elves," said Regulus.


	3. Prologue

The Brother (Working Title)

Prologue

James came visiting his son, as much he could, but that was not the only one there came, because Regulus came every day, just for see his great-nephew.

At the Evans House:

A owl came into the house, where William took it of and began to read the letter.

Dear Mother and Father,

My real name is Lycoris Druella Rosier-Prince-Black, the daughter of Pollux Arcturus Black II and Druella Elieen Rosier-Prince.

My father Pollux Arcturus Black II have two younger brother's, named Sirius Orion Black III and Regulus Arcturus Black II.

Sirius are actually in my year here at Hogwarts and a following Gryffindor, where Regulus is a year below us and in Slytherin.

My mother Druella Elieen Rosier-Prince, is the older daughter of Elieen Snape nee Prince and Evan Rosier, but it's also means, that my childhood friend Severus Tobias Snape, is my uncle and the younger half-brother of I.

My baby have been given born to, his name is Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Potter-Black, for daily use, but his full name is Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Orion Edward Arcturus Charlus Potter-Black.

Sincerely Yours daughter,

Lily

"Rosealine and Frederick, Lily have just wroten, that she have been given born to a son," said William.

"What his name?" asked Frederick.

"Frederick, you know of cause, that Lily is adopted," said William.

"She have found her parents?" asked a worrying Rosaline.

"Lily or Lycoris as her real name is, have found her uncle's, a Sirius Orion Black III and a Regulus Arcturus Black II, the younger brother of her father Pollux Arcturus Black II," said William.

"William, your okay?" asked Frederick worryingly.

"Rosaline, can you remember Lily's friend Severus?" asked William.

"Yes, I remember him, why?" asked Rosaline.

"Severus Tobias Snape, is the younger half-brother of Lycoris biological mother," said a careful William.

"Frederick, the boy's name is Hadrianus "Harry" Pollux James Potter-Black," said William.

Both William and Frederick wrote a letter to Lily, and William gave the owl, the two letters and it flew out of the window.

At Hogwarts:

Lily got two letter, with the owl some James had choicen to sent her letter, but she knew, that it's wasn't a school owl, because she knew, that James had been given her letter to his own owl Edmund, she opened the letter from her parents first, and began to read it.

Dear Loving Lycoris,

I'm happy, that you found out about your biological parents and family, Frederick have been asking about, how the baby was and the second letter is from Frederick.

Your mother and I are still chocked over, that Severus actually is your uncle, but remember, we will always be your parents.

Sincerely Yours adopted Parents,

William and Rosaline Evans

Lycoris smiled at the letter, because it was one of the things, she was afraid for, that they didn't wanted her anymore, so she opened the letter, from Frederick and began to read it.

Dear Lycoris,

I'm sure, that you can remember the question, I asked before your last day at home, but I didn't have the ring, so I'm sending the ring to you.

Please tell my future Stepson Harry, that I love him, even if I haven't met him yet, but I hope that it will happening soon.

Sincerely Yours Loving Fiance,

Frederick Anthony Creevey

Lycoris saw the ring, and she desided to take the ring on her finger, and she hoped, that Frederick and she would meet soon again.

Another place at Hogwarts:

"Marlene dear, I have a son, who was born at the 3rd September 1976," said James.

"James, don't say that," said a furiously Marlene.

"Marlene, I raped your friend Lily, way before we started to be together," explained James.

At the room where Lycoris was:

Marlene McKinnon, wasn't happy, when she was told, that James had a son, but when both James and Marlene came to the room, which Lycoris had gotten because of Hadrianus was born, did Lycoris asked, "so Marlene, what do you say of the title of being one of the three godmother's?"

"Who' is the other's?" asked Marlene.

"Alice, Mary and you, the godfathers are Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Regulus Black," said Lycoris.

"Marlene, I was pregnant with Hadrianus, 7 months before you and James started to go out with each other," said Lycoris.

"It's my fault Lily, it's was I who raped you, so it's none of your fault," said James.

"Marlene, I would never married with James, as my adopted father have already found the one I have to married with," said Lycoris.

"How did he take the news?" asked Marlene.

"Frederick knew that I was raped, as I told my parents in a letter, some weeks after it happened," told Lycoris.

"Marlene, there are nothing to do about, a episode there happened 9 month ago, whatever you like it or not, Harry are a peice of James life, just like Frederick knows, that Harry is a peice of my life," said Lycoris friendly.

Both James and Marlene became a big role in Harry's life, just like Frederick did, because if there was something there were important for Lycoris, it was that James was an active father for their son.

2 nearly years after the story:

In October 1978, did Lycoris married a muggle named Frederick Anthony Creevey, with Walburga Black's approval, because of that Anthony William Creevey was a business associate of William Thomas Evans.

Both Orion and Walburga was approved of Lycoris choice, her husband was maybe a muggle, but they knew, that Lycoris did this for making her adopted parents proud.

James had also married, with Marlene Potter nee McKinnon, and they was very happy together, and Harry had two loving stepparents.

Harry was spending a week at his mother and stepfather, and then a week at his father and stepmother, but James and Frederick became friends over the two years.

Both Sirius and Regulus Black was looking out for their great-nephew, but so was Severus Snape, as Harry was everything for him.


End file.
